glows_grand_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 Episode 9
Season 1, Episode 9 is the 9th episode of Glow's Grand Adventure. It is the first episode to have a thumbnail. Summary Before the episode begins, a warning is shown. It states that people who are faint hearted should not watch, as this episode is intense. The episode begins with the shrine guardian's name and species being revealed. He is a Zoroark named Jasom. Glow tries to reason with him, but he calls Glow a liar. Shine tries to say that they aren't liars, but once again Jasom doesn't listen. Jasom asks where the fire stone is, and then Dust tell him that someone stole it. Jasom says they they stole it, but Shine reiterates that ??? stole it. Jasom says they are done talking, and that he will kill the heroes. Star tries to prevent the fight but to no avail. The fight begins, and Jasom immediately uses night slash on shine, which almost kills him. This makes Glow mad, saying that he will avenge Shine. Shine tells Glow to avenge him, and then takes his last breath. Shine has died. Glow has a dramatic monologue, talking about how Shine helped him. Jasom makes fun of Glow and Shine, which makes the heroes even angrier. Glow uses thunder to try and distract Jasom, and missed on purpose. Jasom makes fun of Glow, but is then attacked by Star, who uses bite. This makes Jasom flinch, which allows Dust to finish him off by using moonblast. Jasom dies, saying he died protecting the shrine. The heroes say that this didn't have to happen, and then the Shrine of Evolution speaks. The shrine says that they tried to tell Jasom that the heroes weren't evil, but Jasom didn't listen. Jasom says he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, and then dies. Glow begins to mourn Shine, and Star tells Dust that they should leave Glow alone for a bit. The Shrine of Evolution talks again, telling Star that they are now worthy to mega evolve. Star walks to the middle of the shrine, but suddenly another voice is heard. The voice asks them if they know what the main ability of a Zoroark is. Suddenly, Jasom appears again and uses night slash on Star. Jasom says that the shrine can't talk, and that it was all his illusion. Jasom dieing was also an illusion, and then he reveals that he's not even the shrine's guardian. Jasom says that the real shrine guardian was Shine. He says that he wiped Shine's memory and sent him away, and then stole the position of shrine guardian. Suddenly, Star tells the heroes to cover their ears... and then Star uses perish song. Jasom yells at Star that they will both die, but Star says that it's the only way to make sure Jasom stays dead. Jasom and Star both collapse to the ground, dead. Glow and Dust then hear a voice in the sky, telling them that he sees their struggles, and that they are strong. The voice reveals themself to be the god known as Asmodeevee. He says he's on a hunt for new gods, and that he just found four. Asmodeevee says he will revive Glow's friends, and that it was a command from the Espeon that watches all. Shine and Star are revived, and the heroes are happy. Asmodeevee then asks them if they want to become gods, which they all respond saying ok. Asmodeevee says that they will be tested, and then power will be granted to them. Dust asks where the test will be, and Asmodeevee says it will be in Heaven City, the home of the Espeon that watches all. Star asks who the Espeon is, and Asmodeevee says they are Destiny Lemire. He then teleports them all to Heaven City, and tells them to follow him. The episode ends there, with a "To be continued" screen.